Une journée dans la peau d'une gourde
by Ayame-uki-chan
Summary: Tout est dans le titre!


_Un petit one-shot écrit spécialement pour Natsuki-kuun._

_En espérant que ça te plaise! ^^_

* * *

**_Une journée dans la peau d'une gourde_**

-C'est le printemps…aie !

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis que la porte de ma chambre venait de se refermer sur moi. Cependant, je restai souriante. Après tout, c'est le premier jour du printemps, et je ne vais pas laisser une porte gâcher ma bonne humeur, ça non…

Oh, mais je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Enfin, certains ont du me reconnaitre (ceux qui ont lu le titre en fait)… eh oui, c'est moi, Inoue Orihime ! Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter ma journée ! Mais assez discuté, au boulot ! Il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard en cours !

_*8h : Lycée*_

-Himeeeeeee !

Chizuru-chan se jeta sur moi, come tous les matins. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situations. Heureusement pour moi, Tatsuki la repousse toujours…

-Chizuru ! Dégages de là !

… même si ce n'est jamais de façon délicate.

La cloche sonne, il faut aller en cours. Hein, quoi ? Je vous signale que je vous ai entendu ! Comment ça c'est moi la cloche ? Mais ce n'est vraiment pas gentil !

-Inoue ? Tu parles toute seule ? T'es sure que ça va ?

-Oh euh… Bonjour, Kurosaki… kun. Je... ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlais pas toute seule, enfin… je pensais à… à une émission que je regardais hier soir ! Je me disais juste « c'est le caméraman qu'a pas sauté assez loin ! » et…

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi cette histoire de caméraman ?

-Euh… rien du tout, oublie !

Je n'arrive jamais à garder mon calme devant Kurosaki-kun. Il est trop mignoooooon ! Du coup, je rougis et je bafouille comme une idiote à chaque fois que je lui parle…

-Orihime, cesse de rêvasser !

Je relève ma tête, toute la classe me regarde avec de grands yeux. Mon professeur de maths me fixe également… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Euh, veuillez m'excuser.

C'est tout ce que je réussis à prononcer. Je me rends ainsi compte que je n'ai rien suivi de tout le cours. Il faudra que je demande à quelqu'un de me prêter ses notes… Je soupire alors que la sonnerie retentit et annonce la pause du déjeuner.

*_12h : pause déjeuner_*

-Kurosaki-kun ! Ishida-kun ! Attendez nous !

Je courais dans l'escalier pour les rattraper, mais j'ai loupé une marche et me voila couchée sur le ventre.

-Ca va Inoue ?

-Aie… Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun, je vais bien.

-Est-tu sure, Inoue-san ? Tu viens quand même de dévaler tous les escaliers…

-Non non, ça va, je vous assure !

Je tente tant bien que mal de prendre un air convaincant, en redressant la tête et en prenant une mine sérieuse.

-Si tu le dis… Bref, à la bouffe !

…Hein ? Ca a marché ? Ils y ont vraiment cru ? Ouah, je dois faire des progrès en matière de persuasion ! Je suis donc mes amis dans le couloir. Nous avons l'habitude de déjeuner tous ensemble, c'est tellement plus amusant ! Tatsuki, Keigo et Chad nous rejoignent, et nous nous installons sur le toit du lycée.

-Au fait Kurosaki, pourrais-tu me prêter tes cours de maths de ce matin ? Je n'ai pas pu tout suivre.

-Si tu veux, mais j'avais la flemme de noter le théorème en entier.

- Alors t'as fait comment?

- Ba j'ai noté Thalès le sait.

-Oh, euh…je vois, merci quand même.

-A quoi tu penses Inoue-san ? Il ne faut jamais demander des cours ou des explications à Kurosaki !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ishida ?

-Absolument rien. Tu as du mal entendre.

-Ouais c'est ça !

Ils se chamaillent tout le temps comme ça. Plus personne n'y fait attention. Je me précipite sur mon repas : un super sandwich thon-ketchup-chocolat-haricots rouges ! Après ce festin, je retourne en cours. Je vais tâcher d'écouter un peu plus cette fois.

*_15h : fin des cours_*

-Tatsuki, que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ?

-Je vais m'entrainer au dojo évidemment ! Et toi Orihime ?

-Eh bien… comme c'est le premier jour du printemps, Je vais mettre des fleurs à tous les balcons… Mon dieu que c'est champêtre!

-…Je vois. Fais de ton mieux, Orihime !

Elle s'éloigne en courant vers la salle de judo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par « fais de ton mieux » ? J'ai du mal à saisir. Enfin, j'ai du boulot moi aussi ! Je dois redécorer et égayer mon appartement pour cette belle saison que j'attends avec impatience chaque année ! Comment ça j'en fais trop ? Dites donc, je vous trouve bien médisants ! J'arrive donc chez moi, après avoir fait un petit tour chez le fleuriste, et je me décide sur la disposition de toutes ces belles plantes…

-Toi, près de la fenêtre ! Et toi, le mimosa, sur la table de la cuisine !

Je disposais ainsi mes décorations printanières, jusqu'à ce que je sois étourdie par les odeurs importantes qui régnaient dans la pièce à cause d'un trop plein de fleurs…

Je me réveille difficilement. Je suis sur mon lit et… une minute, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ma chambre ? N'étais-je pas en plein atelier décoration ? Où sont passées mes fleurs ?

-Ah, tu es réveillée, Inoue ?

-K-Kurosaki-kun ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'suis passé ici pendant une patrouille et je t'ai vue allongée au milieu de ta cuisine. En même temps, quelle idée de mettre des fleurs partout alors qu'elles sentent super fort !

-Oh euh, je suis désolée, je…

-Mais nan, ça va t'excuse pas. Mais tu devrais te reposer.

Je réalise soudain la situation. Kurosaki-kun est dans ma chambre. Hein ? Kurosaki-kun ? Dans… ma chambre, mon espace privé, mais qu'est-ce que… Je rougis, je le sens. Et il ne s'en est apparemment pas aperçu. Tant mieux.

-Bon, moi j'y vais. Reposes-toi bien, Inoue !

-O...oui. A demain.

Je le regarde s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Je regarde l'heure : 20h. J'avance vers l'autel où repose la photo de mon frère. _Cher onii-chan, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis comblée. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon entre dans ma chambre, et c'est Kurosaki-kun ! Mais je dois dire que j'ai été un peu gênée aussi… J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas pris pour une cruche… _Je jette un dernier regard à la photo, et entre dans ma chambre. Il est vrai que je suis fatiguée par cette journée, pourtant comme les autres.

* * *

The endeuuuuh! Hem... un p'tit review?


End file.
